Recetas
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Helga Hufflefuff es una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. Y tiene un secreto, un secreto que solo unos pocos conocen. Reto: Historias olvidadas del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**N/A:** Pues aquí llego (tarde como siempre) con este fic que participa en el reto _Historias Olvidadas_, del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Yo (no) soy Jk Rowling.

**N/A 2:** Ya han terminado las votaciones y me llena de orgullo y satisfacción (... por dios que alguien me calle...) informaros de que este fic ha quedado tercera posición. Muchas gracias por los votos.

* * *

Helga Hufflepuff.

Una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts.

Helga Hufflepuff.

Como todos los fundadores tenía algo especial. Único, que la diferenciaba de los demás.

Helga Hufflepuff.

La única de los fundadores que aceptó a todos los alumnos. Daba igual que fueran altos, bajos, mediocres en lo que a la magia se refería, o extraordinarios. Ella los aceptaba a todos con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara.

Helga Hufflepuff.

También fue la que dejó que entraran a vivir en Hogwarts los elfos domésticos. Dándoles un hogar, un trabajo y conocimientos culinarios que han ido pasando de generación en generación.

Lo elfos que entraron mientras ella vivió en Hogwarts estuvieron bajo sus enseñanzas y supervisión. Ella les instruía todos los días, les enseñaba y aprendía con ellos. Eran sus otros alumnos.

Helga Hufflepuff.

Era cocinera. O bueno, más bien era una cocinera maga. Una muy buena. De las mejores.

Sabía hacer todo tipo de recetas. Desde té hasta complicados platos de gastronomía francesa, japonesa o de cualquier parte. Era como un don natural, algo que le salía sin pensar. Simplemente se ponía a ello: delantan encima, varita en mano e ingredientes en la mesa. Y se ponía a cocinar.

Luego escribía paso a paso cómo había hecho la comida en un libro que al principio era gordo, nuevo y con muchas páginas en blanco. Pero que luego acabó siendo más gordo, viejo y sin ninguna página en blanco (cuando se acababa el cuaderno salían más páginas, de tal modo que el cuaderno nunca se terminaba).

El libro fue pasando de mano en mano hasta quedarse en Hogwarts. Y hoy en día se siguen al pie las recetas escritas del puño y letra de Helga Hufflpuff.

Helga Hufflepuff.

Tenía un secreto.

Estuvo muchos años inverstigando sobre comida de todos los tipos y nadie descubrió su pequeño secreto. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Hay tantos tipos de comida en el mundo que no pudo abarcarlos todos. Así que todo el mundo pensó que no le dio tiempo a abarcar ese sector al morir antes.

Helga Hufflepuff.

Era un desastre con la pasta.

Daba igual que fueran unos simples espaguetis con tomate y una hoja de laurel (regados con un poco de aceite de oliva virgen extra).

No había manera de que le salieran. No le tenía pillado el punto a eso de la cocción de la pasta.

La primera vez le salieron duros, negros y la olla se echó a perder. La segunda...por lo manos la olla se puedo salvar. A la tercera se dijo que lo iba a conseguir, igual que a la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta, la décimo novena...

Nada.

No había manera de que le saliera bien la pasta. Y había probado con todos los tipos, colores, recetas y demás cosas. Pero no había manera de que le saliera bien.

Lo bueno era que solo un puñado de sus alumnos elfos sabían la verdad.

Muchos se esforzaban por ayudarla y ponerle sal, aceite, bajar o subir el fuego cuando ella no estaba por la cocina. Pero en cuanto entraba todo lo que sus pequeños ayudantes habían hecho se iba por el retrete.

La olla explotaba, lo espagueti salían de color azul, aparecía una rana de dentro del caldero.

Después de años y años, y años y años y AÑOS de estar intentando cocinar bien la pasta tuvo que admitir la derrota.

_Yo, Helga Hufflupff, una de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Jefa de la casa Hufflupeff, que se caracteriza por aceptar a todos los alumnos sea cual sea su procedencia. Yo, que he hecho miles de recetas que perdurarán en este colegio a los largo de los años. No sé cocinar pasta._

Lo escribió de su puño y letra.

Y lloró.

Como una descosida.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo? ¿¡CÓMO!?

La negada de las pasta la llamarían a partir de ese momento.

Pero no fue así.

Para nada. Un elfo, uno de los pocos valientes que se atrevían a acercarse a la bruja cuando estallaba una olla, le dijo que no pasaba nada. Que había mucha comida en el mundo y que no pasaba nada por que no supiera preparar pasta.

Ella era la bruja de los mil platos, (en realidad no se sabe la cifra exacta de las recetas que se inventó, pero se sabe que el Godric se lo dijo un día en plan broma y desde entonces se hizo llamara La bruja de los mil platos). Ella, que había descubierto alimentos en el bosque prohibido que se ponían comer. Ella, que había hecho tantas cosas. No pasaba nada por no saber hacer un poco de pasta. El resto de sus logros eclipsaban el hecho de ser tan sumamente negada con la comida Italiana.

Así que después de eso se esforzó en seguir investigando otra tipo de comida, siempre que no llevaran pasta. Y se hizo más famosa aún.

¿Y a dónde fue a parar la nota? Os preguntaréis. Nadie lo sabe.

Solo un elfo, que la vio de casualidad meterse por una puerta que no había visto en su vida. Y que cuando fue a ver lo que había, solo era un almacén vacío.

Y a partir de ese momento se la conoció como una de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Jefa de una de sus casas. Cocinera por excelencia, amable y sincera. Que aceptaba y deseaba a todo aquel que lo deseaba.

Esa gran bruja que tenía un toque especial que la diferenciaba de los demás.

Helga Hufflepuff.

* * *

¡Votad! Es una orden, (pero a mi eh?)

Mitsuky Sakurai.


End file.
